This is Love New Version
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Naruto adalah pemuda tampan yang memiliki sifat sangat jahil dan kejam kepada seorang gadis cupu dan miskin bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Hampir setiap hari ia dan teman-temannya menjahili Hinata. Mampukah Hinata bertahan dengan sikap Naruto dan kawan-kawannya? Mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Siang minna naru datang lagi bawa fanfic yang dulu naru janjiin #wkwkwk

.

.

.

This Love New versi

Author : Naruhina Alwas  
>Reted : T<br>Genre : Friendship / Family  
>Pair : NaruHina Always<br>warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Newbie, Geje , Dll

.

.

.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan dan sangat jahil dan kejam kepada seorang gadis cupu dan miskin bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Na-Naruto-kun, aku mohon" ujar Hinata memelas kepada Naruto yang tengah menjahilinya dengan menumpahkan jus jeruk yang baru di minum sedikt oleh sang pemuda

"Apa kau bilang Hinata" ujar Naruto dingin dan Hinata takut akan ucapan naruto

"A-Aku mohon uzumaki - sama" ujar Hinata lirih karena sekarang Naruto menarik rambutnya yang di ikat kelabang

"Aku tak mendengrnya" ujar Naruto main-main sambil menjambak rambut Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga, dan bisa di pastikan sekarang Hinata menahan isakannya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya

"hikz hikz" akhirnya lolos juga isakan dari bibir Hinata dan itu sontak membuat sang pemuda menghentikan jambakanya kepada sang gadis lalu berucap "Kau tak asik di ajak main" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, antar lega dan binggung 'Siapa lagi yang mau main sama kau' ujar Hinata dalam hati

~

"Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan ini semua" ujar Hinata sendu setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapannya "Apa aku memang tak pantas" ujarnya lagi dan air mata jatuh cepat setelah menahannya dari tadi

"Kau memang bodoh, seharusnya dari awal kau tidak sekolah disini" ujar suara gadis sebayanya mengejek Hinata yang tengah menangis "Cewek miskin seperti mu mana pantas sekolah di tempat elit seperti ini" ujar Gadis tadi seraya mendekat ke arah Hinata yang masih menundukan kepalanya karena takut

"Gomen" ujar Hinata, Rambut hinata di tarik untuk yang kedua kalianya dalam kurung waktu tidak lama

"Kau bilang apa?" ujar gadis berambut kuning menarik lagi Rambut Hinata makin belakang

"Go-Gomen Shion-sama" ujar Hinata lagi terbata akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya

"Cih" sinis Shion yang tak suka melihat wajah cupu di depannya

"Kau tau kesalahan mu satu, yaitu kau sekolah di sini, dan aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah di sini tidak mengeluarkan mu saja dari sekolah ini" ucapan Shion sangat kesal pada Hinata yang notabenya terlihat cupu, kumel, dan tidak layak sekolah di sekolah Elit yang bayarannya sama dengan 1 mobil *author nggak tau merk mobil , mungkin yang paling murah harga 20 juta * dan gadis di depannya ini malaha gratis masuk sekolah (beasiswa) dan terus membuat calon kekasihnya terus memperhatikannya, itu membuat Shion sangat kesal

~

Pagi menjelang siang, burung berbondong-bondong keluar dari sarangnya untuk mencari makan, dan kita liat sang tokoh utama pria di mana, Yapp, kita sudah menemukanya ternyata dia berada di rumah yang terlihat seperti istana bagi orang yang memiliki rumah 4x4 , dan kita liat lebih dekat sedang apa sang tokoh utama. Owh dia sepertinya sedang di dalam kamar. Ayo pemirsa kita liat lebih dekat lagi sedang apa artis kita ini *naru kumat abaikan kata-kata ini*

"Eng" suara erangan seorang pemuda di balik selimut hangatnya "eng, Sudah pagikah" igaunya sambil melihat remang-remang sekitar

"Hmm... Apa? Aku mimpi buruk semalam yah?!" ujarnya lagi melihat kamarnya yang berantakan, dan perasaan aneh saat bangun tadi

"Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk yah" ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri, dan mencoba menutup mata lagi berusaha untuk tidur, namun tidak berapa lama, pemuda itu di bangunkan oleh seorang wanita paruh baya

"Narutooooo..!" ujar Wanita paruh baya itu berteriak di telinga sang pemuda dengan sekuat tenaga sampai burung-burung yang hingap di dahan pohon sekitar berterbangan hingga sang pemuda yang di bangunkan jatuh tidak elit gara-gara ulah wanita paruh baya yang mengagetkannya dan membuat dia harus ke THT terdekat demi meminta bantuan pendengarannya kembali utuh#plak abaikan

"Kaa-chan" ujar Pemuda pirang bangkit dari tiduran tidak elitnya

"Cepat bangun, ini sudah jam berapa" sungut Ibu Naruto marah, pasalnya sudah 10 pelayan yang sudah membangunkanya tapi Naruto tidak bangun-bangun

"Memangnya ada apa sih Kaa-chan" ujar Naruto malas dan beranjak dari Ruangan itu menuju Kamar mandi Terdekat alias masih satu wilayah di kamarnya

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu" ujar Wanita paruh baya yang di panggil Kaa-chan itu, Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Memangnya sepenting apa, hingga aku harus hadir" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki Kamar mandi miliknya "Ah, sudahlah paling juga rekan bisnis Tou-san" gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri dan bergegas melakukan akatifitasnya yaitu membersihkan diri

.

.

.

T.b.c

.

.

.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan untuk chap sekarang, dan mohon kritik dan sarannya, agar naru bisa memperbaiki fanfic-fanfic...

selalu tinggalkan jejak like, comen, dan bisa di bagikan #plak


	2. Chapter 2

**This Love New versi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari beberapa fanfic, tapi naru lupa judulnya**

**Author : Naruhina Alwas**  
><strong>Reted : T mungkin semi M (kekerasan<strong>  
><strong>Genre : Friendship  Family**  
><strong>Pair : NaruHina Always<strong>  
><strong>warning: OOC, Abal, Typo, Newbie, Geje , Dll<strong>

.

.

.

_Naruto adalah pemuda yang tampan dan sangat jahil dan kejam kepada seorang gadis _  
><em>cupu dan miskin bernama Hyuuga Hinata<em>

**~Sebelumnya**

"Memangnya ada apa sih Kaa-chan?" ujar Naruto malas dan beranjak dari Ruangan itu menuju Kamar mandi Terdekat alias masih satu wilayah di kamarnya

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu." ujar Wanita paruh baya yang di panggil Kaa-chan itu, Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Memangnya sepenting apa, hingga aku harus hadir?" gumam Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki Kamar mandi miliknya "Ah, sudahlah paling juga rekan bisnis Tou-san." gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri dan bergegas melakukan akatifitasnya yaitu membersihkan diri

**Chapter 2**

Naruto p.o.v

Aku tak tau apa yang ku lakukan, aku berjalan seperti biasa, menyusuri rumahku yang besar namun sunyi, kedua orang tua ku sudah bersiap-siap menunggu tamu yang di undang mereka "Ku harap aku tidak bosan disana." gumam ku sendiri sambil menerawang kejadian kemarin "Kenapa aku begitu lemah di hadapan gadis culun seperti dia, huhh." dengusnya sebal pada diri sendir. Karena kemarin Jum'at dia begitu luluh di hadapan seorang gadis "Apa hebatnya sih gadis itu?" gumamnya lagi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal gara-gara mengingat kejadian saat pemuda iu berhenti menyakiti gadis yang di bullynya "Akhhh." gumamnya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebal "Harusnya gadis cupu seperti dia di keluarkan dari sekolah." dengus sebal pemuda pirang yang telah kembali ke alam sadarnya, tanpa di sadarinya dia sudah di dapan ruang tamu.

Naruto p.o.v end

"Ahhh, Apa aku harus masuk yah, tapi perasaan ku hari ini aneh sekali." gumamnya pada diri sendiri ketika dia melihat pintu ruang tamu, yang harus melewati beberapa ruangan saat pemuda pirang itu berjalan pelan dan sedikit melamun

krek

Pintu ruang tamu terbuka nampak seorang gadis membuka pintu ruang tamu dari dalam dan dua orang manusia berbeda jenis saling tatap menatap

"Na-Naruto-sama!" ujar seorang gadis gugup dan hendak mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar kecil, sang pemuda kaget melihat ada seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, namun suara sang gadis dia kenal 'Hinata' pikirnya

"Kau!"Ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil menunjuk gadis yang memanggilnya 'Naruto-sama'

"Gomen, Naruto-sama." ujar gadis itu sambil menundukkan badan dan berusaha kabur dari san pemudah, namu usahnya sia-sia sang pemuda menarik lengan sang gadis dan memeluknya dari belakang (Terlihat dari sudut pandang orang tua di depan mereka)

"Wah, wah kalian sangat tidak tau malu yah." ujar suara pria dewasa di sana, menggoda kedua insan yang berbeda jenis yang mirip dengan pemuda pirang yang memeluk gadis bermata lavender yang tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan sang pemuda pirang yang tengah memeluknya atau memaksa sang gadis untuk tidak melarikan diri 'Gawat' pikir sang gadis yang menahan rasa sakit di area pergelangan tangannya

"Kau takkan bisa kabur lagi," bisik sang pemuda yang belum menyadari suara ayahnya yang menggoda mereka berdua dan asik menakuti sang gadis yang 2 hari ini berada di pikirannya

"Gomen, Naruto-sama." ujar sang gadis takut dan berusaha memberontak dari kekangan sang pemuda, dan menyadari semua orang menatap menggoda mereka "Tolong Naruto-sama, Tou-san melihat kita." ujar sang gadis lembut dan menyadarkan sang pemuda agar melepasnya

"Eh," sang pemuda menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapatkan ayah dan ibunya tertawa melihat kelakuan dua orang berbeda jenis yang terlihat sangat mesra

"Sudahlah Naruto, harusnya kau lepaskan calon istri mu itu." ujar pria dewasa yang mirip dengannya bicara

"APAAA?/ Apaaa?" ujar pemuda berteriak sangat kencang dan seorang gadis berteriak lembut, hingga membuat keempat orang yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menutup telinga mereka

"Kalian jangan kaget begitu." ujar pria tadi lagi berujar setelah pendengarannya pulih "Dan kalian akan menikah lusa." ujar pria dewasa lagi yang mengacuhkan ke terkejutan dua orang berbeda jenis di depannya dan berbincang-bincang kembali seolah kata-katanya lenyap di telang bumi

"Tou-san." ujar pemuda melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah ayahnya dan menggebrak meja di depannya "Tou-san, aku tak mau menikah dengan gadis culin seperti dia." ujar Pemuda pirang sambil menunjuk gadis bermata lavender yang memandang dengan mata sayu entah apa yang di pikirkan sang gadis

"Hai, Naruto, tak bisa kah kau sopan sedikit" ujar Ayah Naruto menahan amarahnya karena ulah Putranya "Gomen Hiarsi, putra ku memang agak kurang ajar" ujarnya minta maaf dan memberi isyarat kepada putranya agar minta maaf, dan itu membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam ayahnya dan seolah berkata 'Aku tidak mau, memangnya siapa yang menjodoh-jodohkan, dengan gadis culun lagi' dan Ayah Naruto menjawab dalam tatapannya 'Berani kau berulah kau akan tau akibatnya' dan sang pemuda hanya pasrah dia tak bisa melawan ayahnya karena taruhannya adalah fasilitas mewahnya

"Kau." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis bermata Lavender yang menundukkan wajahnya karena takut "Aku mau menikah dengan mu." ujar pemuda itu sambil menatap sang gadis yang menatapnya tidak percaya, bukan hanya sang gadis tapi seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan sang pemuda

"Benarkah?" ujar pria yang mirip dengannya merasa senang

"Tapi-" ujar pemuda itu menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Gadis Bermata Lavender di depannya "Tapi Kau harus membuatku jatuh cinta pada mu." lanjutnya dan membuat semua orang menatap geram dan marah atas ucapan sang pemuda

"Kau-" ucapan sang kepala rumah tangga Hyuuga terhenti oleh ucapan sang gadis yang dari tadi menunduk

"Baiklah aku mau melakukannya" ujarnya gadis bermata lavender dengan lancar seolah kata-katanya sudah dia hafal diluar kepala

**T.b.c**

Maaf lama, dan untuk dan pendek... dan gak bisa bales review... #digetok

**R**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


End file.
